Un flash, une photo d'un papillon
by Sunflower Prescott
Summary: OS écrit dans le cadre de mon challenge d'écriture avec Tooran, Jour 1 le deuil. Max se remémore des moments de sa vie avec Chloe après la mort de celle-ci


Challenge de 30 Jours avec Tooran

Jour 1: Deuil

Fandom : Life is Strange  
Personnages : Max et mention de Chloe

Un flash, une photo d'un papillon. Ma tête tournait, tout ça avait été si vite, une semaine à vrai dire, une semaine commencée par une photo prise dans les toilettes, une belle photo, une photo qui était sur mon mur encore aujourd'hui, une photo si simple et pleine de sens à la fois, une photo qui me faisait pleurer à chaque fois.

Un flash, des élèves. Qu'on pensait connaître, qu'on ne connaissait pas si bien finalement, que l'on finissait par apprendre, qui furent là pour l'enterrement, qu'on aurait pu laisser mourir mais qui sont là à sa place, des élèves auxquels on en veut pour ne pas s'en vouloir à soi-même, des élèves qu'elle avait sauvé mais qui ne le sauront jamais.

Un flash, un pick-up beige. Qui nous fonce dessus, dans lequel on entre, qui, bien qu'il ne respecte pas les limitations de vitesses, nous offre un havre de paix, de confort et de sécurité, un pick-up beige dans lequel on revient, dans lequel on se blottit, dans lequel on fume une marque de cigarette bien précise, pour qu'il garde son odeur.

Un flash, un phare. Comme une sensation qu'on connaît, un souvenir d'enfance, des rires, des jeux... et quand on grandit, un repère, un repère de pirates, notre repère, celui qui était sensé nous abriter toute notre vie, si celle-ci avait daigné être plus longue.

Un flash, de la neige. Un message, un message qu'on refuse de comprendre, quelque chose qu'on trouve étrange, qui débute une aventure, qui nous intrigue, une enquête que l'ont veut résoudre, quelque chose qui nous enjoue parce qu'on est de nouveau réuni toutes les deux, qui nous fait peur mais qui amuse les enfants qui vivent encore dans notre corps, un message sombre que l'on refuse de voir.

Un flash, un Diner. Dont l'odeur nous ouvre l'appétit, dont les sièges nous reposent, un diner qui deviendra un lieu pour échapper à l'enfer quelques jours plus tard, un diner tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, un diner où l'on apprend à affronter les autres, soi-même et ses peurs...

Un flash, un coup de feu. Pour s'amuser simplement, un coup de feu qui résonne, il est drôle, il est glacial, il est triste, il est enragé, il nous fait rire puis nous fait pleurer, il est effrayant aussi bien qu'amusant, un jeu interdit, excitant avant de devenir un souvenir affolant.

Un flash, des rails. Un désir de voyage, de départ, on est insouciant, on se prend la main, comme des enfants, on s'allonge dessus, on se parle, on rêve un peu, on attends, on se remet de nos émotions, on sait que c'est pas prudent mais on s'en fiche, finalement quand on est ensemble qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous tuer ?

Un flash, une piscine. Un bon moment, encore des rires, encore de la rêverie, des sentiments qui se consolident, une confiance déjà immense qui grandit, un confort, un plaisir, de l'excitation, te regarder, te parler, jouer ensemble, un moment de pur bonheur qui a jamais reste gravé, une odeur de chlore qu'on ne pourra plus sentir sans pleurer.

Un flash, une chambre. Que l'on connaît déjà, que l'on connaît trop bien, une odeur de déjeuner, une odeur de chlore, comme une odeur de souvenir, des tags et des affiches, un bordel organisé, une musique douce, des paroles rassurantes, aimantes, un peu de nostalgie du bon vieux temps, ta présence chaude, ton mauvais caractère, une chambre dans laquelle on doit revenir pour mettre des affaires dans un carton, une chambre si chaude auparavant devenue glaciale après ton départ.

Un flash, un professeur. Qu'on continue de haïr, de qui tout est la faute, dont la simple énonciation nous dégoûte, un visage qu'on veut oublier mais qui nous hante, qui ne nous lâchera jamais, qui reste dans nos cauchemars, dans nos nuits comme dans nos journées.

Un flash, une tempête. Comme un dernier avertissement, quelque chose dont on a rêvé, qu'on essaie d'oublier, on est pas concentré sur un futur sombre quand on est dans un présent lumineux, alors quand il nous frappe de plein fouet on ne sait pas quoi faire, on avait oublié, on a déconné, tout ça c'est notre faute, on a peur, on doit prendre une décision, on le fait, on regrette, on pleure, on essaie d'oublier, ça nous hante, on pleure, on se souvient, on oublie jamais.

Un flash, une photo d'un papillon. Prise une deuxième fois, comme une boucle qui se ferme, jamais je ne peux t'oublier, cette scène est insupportable, je suis impuissante face à ta mort, et je le serais encore des années plus tard face à cette photo, j'essaie d'oublier mais tout tourne, j'essaie mais rien y fait, je me sens coupable, je me sens seule et démunis sans ta présence à mes côtés. Je la regarde, la détache du mur, la met sous l'oreiller et encore une fois me met à pleurer.


End file.
